


What the Laughing Man Doesn't Know

by sibuna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibuna/pseuds/sibuna





	What the Laughing Man Doesn't Know

What the laughing man doesn’t know  
All the places he’ll never go  
Sadness will follow him like a ghost  
And all the people that he’s ever loved the most  
Will slowly turn to dust  
His merry laugh will soon rust

What the smiling man doesn’t know  
Is that his eyes will be hollow  
After the lies that will make him go wrong  
He’ll lose everything before long  
Trapped in a place where fear stalks its prey  
Not very likely you’ll live for another day

But the one who did survive  
Will free him for a surprise  
Love will come back to the man who had lost it  
Memories of long ago coming back bit by bit  
For a brief, happy moment life will become  
A place with a meaning, a sun

What the laughing man doesn’t know  
He will soon have to go  
To rejoin the loved ones he lost before  
He must leave behind the survivor and more  
The flash of light, I was trapped in a daze  
I saw his last smile, his last laugh still etched upon his face

Though he was dying  
He was still smiling  
Until the end  
The laughing man was my brother, my father, my friend.  
What the laughing man didn’t know  
We’ll smile and laugh together one day, until then he’s not alone


End file.
